


Amnesia

by LoveJunior



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveJunior/pseuds/LoveJunior
Summary: Thank you for reading.





	1. Prologue

After Yami/Atem went to his Era, Jounouchi couldn't handle the feeling he never wished he would gain, Loneliness. For some reason he felt broken and Left domino for 7 Months.

One day, Jounouchi was finally back to Domino, after the Pharaoh had left to his Era, Everyone went to their different lives, separating each other. Yugi was working at the Kame Game shop with Solomon, Anzu went to America for her Ballet school.

Serenity never contacted anyone ever since then. Tristan was in Paris, working himself into a jewellery and Kaiba, well, he was the same, actually. Bakura went gone and Ryou was finally able to live on his own body, although, the Albino was never found again.

But Jounouchi was different than what it was before. His attitude changed a lot with the events that happened. What was more noticing was his black hair and Red contacts he was using. Living with his father was not an option anymore. He found a talent he always had and went to work at an Art building, leaving his father house and get in an apartment.

In all honesty, when the CEO knew Jou was back and working on a nearby building from his own by his little brother, he couldn't believe it. After 7 months, the mutt was finally back and he had to admit, he was missing the dweeb group, even if it was just Jounouchi. He had to see him with his own Blue eyes. How different he was, how he changed... Everything. Why? Neither he knew it, but he felt like it was really important.

Using his computer, Seto entered the site of the building art and searched his name. A picture was there and it made him eye wide to see the black hair and red eyes from it. Did he changed that much that even the brunette wasn't recognizing him? Everything he knew about the now black haired male might be different in this time. He dialed the contact and called Jounouchi, knowing he was leaving work now.

Jounouchi was on his way to leave the Art building when a number was calling him. Since he didn't knew who it was, he rejected it. Simply as that. Kaiba tched on the other line for that move. Jou sighed and looked around, surprisingly seeing Mokuba coming to his encounter, blinking at him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya? Is that really you?" Mokuba looked upwards at the male with his questioning eyes. That made Katsuya smile and kneel on his height.

"It's really me, Mokie. I'm sorry I left. Many things... happened" Saddened voice came from his mouth as he looked away. Mokuba still smiled and tugged on his shirt.

"Come with me. Seto wants to see you... but really doesn't want to admit he was worried when you vanished" Mokuba chuckled and Jou stood, sighing. Guess he had no choice than to pass by then.

"Alright. I'll go for a bit" Mokuba jumped happily and started walking towards the building, tall that it could reach the sky some day. Jounouchi followed just after, hands in pockets.

They entered and went to the elevator, going up and wait till the bell made a 'bing' sound, doors splitting open as the stepped out just after it. Walking more further, The office where Seto was, was right in front of them and without even knocking, Mokuba opened the door in a blink of and eye and walked towards his brother.

"Big brother! Look who came to visit!" The boy looked at the door and motioned at Jou who walked inside and closed the door, standing there looking at them.

Seto took his off his eyes from the laptop screen and glanced at the person before the door. So it was true. His hair and eyes were completely different. He couldn't believe himself at the changes but ended up smirking.

"Could you leave us alone for a while?" Seto then, glanced at his little brother who nodded and walked out the door. Jou looked confused for a while there.

The tallest of them stood from his chair and gave a grin towards the other. "Look who came back after 7 months being disappeared, the mutt" Jou growled but wasn't in the mood to fight back after a day of tiring work.

"If you're going to insult me. Go ahead. I will leave since I'm in no mood to deal with your crap, money bags." Just as Jounouchi turned to the door, he felt himself pinned at the wall a second after. A body pressing on his own, making him growl and turn around at Kaiba with angry eyes but before he said anything, the CEO whispered on his ear which made him wide his eyes and feeling free the moment later. Did he heard right? Turning towards the brunette, he grumbled and looked away.

"Things happened, ok? I couldn't think straight. I needed time alone" Jou just growled out and Seto's next action was more surprising. He never expected he would do such in any possible ways. Lips touching the others lips. Kaiba was leading the connection deeper until Katsuya pushed his away and stared at him blankly. He was confused. When did Seto developed feelings towards himself? He couldn't think straight. It was confusing his mind. He did admitted he liked him far back and his chest was beating faster. Could he fall again for the brunette?

Kaiba hissed and ended up sighing. He wouldn't open up freely but would at least force himself on his so called 'crush'. Yes, he developed feelings towards the other which made him worried when Jounouchi vanished from Domino and was 'happy' to say at least, that he came back. Seto adverted his eyes and looked at the male in front of him.

"Go out with me, Katsuya" Somehow, Kaiba's voice was soft for once. Jou's red eyes widened and was tearing up, tears streaming out his eyelids, nodding his head. He couldn't find the words to answer but cling on the taller male as he could, having Seto soften for a little.

Some years passed and today was Kaiba was marrying Jounouchi in a private zone that only him and Mokuba as well Isono only knew about it. While on the time he was dating Kaiba, He made up with his old group with time. Anzu came back to domino. Serenity transferred to a school on Domino with Ryou Bakura, Yugi kept working with his grandpa and Tristan returned just few months ago, being fired from where he was, Living with Serenity and her mother.

Today was a happy day for Jounouchi and after the wedding, Katsuya went to live with Kaiba but still owning his house on the apartment.

-Cut smut scene, sorry perverts.-

After that hot steamy night, Jounouchi was cuddling Kaiba on his nude but covered body, sleeping soundly. Everything was getting with happy endings until... The Next day. While Jounouchi was heading towards to his work, a group of seven gangs members cornered him into an alley. Jounouchi growled and looked for sudden attacks as they attacked at the same time throwing punches and kicks at the male. He was able to dodge some but was getting repeatedly hit which was double injuring his body. A kick that ended on his gut made his cough blood and he was able to make at least 4 run off but the other three were way stronger than him and making sure he was hitting a critical situation over there. His nose was already bleeding also and a policeman was passing by seeing all that and separated the 3 gangsters from the limp body from Katsuya, passing out on the spot. Clothes ripped, bleeding all over his face.

The ambulance soon came and took him immediately to the hospital. Kaiba, Mokuba and the gang went to see him and the news soon came that he entered into a coma with a critical state, just surprisingly being alive after the blood loss that he needed transfusion. And the days kept passing. Jounouchi laid there, oxygen mask on his face to help him breath, completely unconscious....

And that's how the Story begins...


	2. The Coma Dream

After the Male, Jounouchi was sent to hospital and ended in coma, his 'friends' came to see him in such a bad shape. The heart Rate monitor string on his naked chest, an oxygen mask on his mouth to help him breathe and a Serum bag on his arm vein. Kaiba felt the most guilty of this. He should've of drive Jou to his work but he was working till late again that he had fall asleep on his office. Things stood like this for more days and days..

How long has it been since he was badly injured by being beaten up by 7 gang people? A week already? And yet, Jou had no idea of that. For him, it was just a deep dream. He never wished things to go as bad as it did, in all honesty. His friends finally realized that they missed the blonde, that was now black haired, and his silliness, even knowing he changed.

**~Dream begin~**

Jounouchi was floating somewhere near a blue sky, looking around as all was blue around. Floating upwards, his head popped out from the sea, glancing at His surrounding, spotting some people far away and swam to it, ending on the Domino beach. How did he even end up in the water anyway? And more weird..why was his clothes dry when he just got out the water?

Nothing made sense. With a sigh he walked to the people only to walk through them as if they weren't even there. He wrapped his arms around himself backing away from the beach and notice the KC building was no where to be found. Was this some kind of joke? He was horrified and refused to believe that, storming to where the Kame Game store always were.

Once there it was nothing, gone. Completely gone. He backed away, shaking his head, his face terrorized by this all. He remembered something and ran towards where his father lived. With luck it was still there. Sliding by the path, he found an old house in that place. Windows broken and cracked, walls smashed and wood was swollen. Where was he? Why was he feeling so lonely and terrorized? He slowly started walking and looked to the right, where the school was not even there. Everything disappeared and he passed through people like a ghost.

A small figure was running towards himself, ending up passing through Jounouchi. Black short hair... He recognized that teenager. He widen his eyes seeing the tale male with brunette hair that stopped in front Jou. Kaiba himself to be exact, which looked more old. Why did he stopped? The now human Mokuba looked back, both staring at Jou. Were they seeing him? Impossible. Somehow he felt the brunette hand land on his shoulder and feel the warmth before both disappeared on his sight.

'What's going on? I don't know where i am. Well i kinda do but... Things.... Changed. The time isn't right. Was i sent to the future time? It all looks like ruins now.' 

Jou was wondering on his own dream what was going on, showing his hands on his pockets. Suddenly, he felt being pushed to another area, falling flat on his stomach and face. Groaning in pain, he swore he could really feel it. As he stood, and glanced at his surrounding, the area was fogged, the air contaminated with dark smoke, graves around his legs. He felt dizzy from how many were there. 

He began strutting around the place which seemed like there was no exit to the area. He was stuck there. What purpose? Sighing, Jou was about to growl when he spotted some letters that came from name 'Kaiba' and ran towards the grave, kneeling and brushing the dust off from it. The name Seto Kaiba was there present, making him back away and sit flat on the earth ground.

"No, it can't be... How? When? This can't be happening..." He gripped his head, snarling his anger out. He just couldn't believe it. 

What made his state worse was next. The graves of Yugi Motou, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai, Anzu, Otogi (Duke), Bakura, Shizuka (Serenity) and Honda (Tristan) was there as well. He stood up and begun running but was only ending up in the same spot of those Graves there. He was running himself in circles. The was no exit. Did this meant the end? That his 'friends' had died somehow in the past time? He didn't want to believe that, but his legs gave in, trembling and weakly falling on the ground by the knees. What feeling he was having, heart aching on his chest, his now Red orbs tearing up, hands heading to fists in the earth. 

"This can't be...happening..."  A string of a wet warm tear escaped on his eye then the next eye, dropping on the floor like rain slowly fell. A sob was heard, his nose wet from all his sniffs and water escaping his eyes. "How did this happen? Can i never be happy for one day? I'm..."  He looked up and a thunder lightened with a lightning just before the noise, suddenly rain poured out from those heavy and dark fluffy clouds "...Lonely..."

He finished his sentence and his body fell flat on the wet and dirty earth.

 

**~End of Dream, back to the hospital~**

The doctors were panicking, Kaiba and the others were there hearing the trouble inside the room where Jounouchi was. His heart rate was dropping in a fastening way, the whole room full of nurses and doctors were stressing the people outside watching. Suddenly the continuous beep sounded on the monitor.

"We're losing him!" The nurse got the shock plates pressing it on Jou's chest, a thump was heard silently. Nothing... They tried again and got his pulse slightly but was still not enough. They quickly changed the bottle of oxygen and put him a new one. Still nothing.

"Doctor, he's not answering and we're losing him as quick now. What shall we do? We can't keep up trying to revive him. His body will get affected and give in." The nurse sounds, in a saddened voice. It was truly sad for them losing someone's life in their work place.

Yet, the doctor gave a glimpse at the still unconscious male laying there "It's up to him now. To give up or fight it off" He left the room as did all the others only the main doctor stood there. Yugi stood up and ran towards the room "Jounouchi.. Jounouchi wake up" The boy gripped his hand and the others entered watching him with his sadden faces, Kaiba was just cursing under his breath.

'Wake up you mutt. Don't you dare give up, you darning asshole' The brunette thought to himself and fold his arms, watching Yugi cry on the other. It was also paining Kaiba to see this and it already made two months since it all happened, swearing revenge on who dared to do this.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
